en que me converti?
by ale f. kirkland n.a.o.l
Summary: miralo bien es perfecto... mejor dicho no te atrevas a mirarlo él es MIO, es mi droga, no te acerque... pero como lo conocí, como me volví un adicto?- mundo alterno, lemmon en la tercera parte, Alfred medio -bastante- obsesivo USUK


Hetalia no me pertenece, mucho menos sus personajes.

Alfred F. Jones, edad? (cuenta con los dedos) no lo se tampoco es como si me interesara. Mi linda, que diré hermosa vida! tan dulce, con abejas vomitando miel haciendo que todo sea pegajoso y asquerosamente empalagoso; o eso era antes; sí yo era el típico norteamericano, cabello rubio no muy claro, piel clara pero no en exceso, buena estatura y musculatura, sonrisa radiante, jugador de futbol , ojos color azul por no decir guapo y sexi.

O si, yo, el capitán del equipo novio de una chica popular y bonita, que como vulgarmente se diría "buenota" . cuanto tiempo me jacte de ser feliz; la vida no me trataba mal, pero la vida es una prostituta que se te acerca disfrazada de la mas linda y refinada, pulcra y elegante, hasta tímida dama inglesa; una hermosa damita a la que nada mas descuidas un momento y ya te a tomado con sus brazos descubiertos, envolviendo vilmente sus piernas en tu cintura envolviéndote con su hermoso y al mismo tiempo escalofriante perfume.

Si, la vida me sorprendió.

Amado por muchos y envidiado por muchos mas, en resumen yo era "feliz"; con mi linda novia y un futuro ya apartado en el aparador de una tienda, tras ese vidrio anti robo, o eso creí. Torpemente, no, estúpidamente creí que estaba a salvo.

Pero la vida, como ya he dicho antes, es una dama de gis que se puede esfumar con el viento, así como un mal trazo lo cambia todo y esto, para mi desgracia o fortuna fue lo que me paso.

Me enrede con alguien "bueno" pero ha! Que diré de bueno tiene lo mismo que un político de honesto , uno que con una sonrisa sobre puesta , un traje pulcro y mas importante aun, con promesas, si, esas promesas que te enganchan decoradas con arcoíris que no son otra cosa que un grito de guerra pidiendo una explosión nuclear, te atraen como si fueses un ratón siendo llamado por un suculento queso, y una vez entraste en la ratonera, ¿ qué te queda? Resignarte, porque nada mas puedes hacer.

A veces extraño ciertas cosas de antes, la miel tal vez, pero a decir verdad aun tengo un poco de eso y tal vez mas especial, no, mucho mas especial. Una miel diferente, difícil de obtener , de un color amarillo pálido menos espesa y hasta un poco amarga, una miel que te deja llorando por mas, ya sea por su difícil obtención o su embriagante sabor, es algo que ciertamente se da ha disfrutar; algo que se guarda con recelo, no dudaría en golpear a alguien por esa miel, aunque la persona la busque solo osara acercarse.

Esa miel, es solo mía y de nadie mas , sí, soy jodidamente posesivo, pero es _su _ culpa, creo un moustro que jamás, jamás lo dejara ir, porque enloquecí.

Su esencia me atormenta, su mirada, esa sonrisa que solo a mi me dedica, esas dulces y al mismo tiempo violentas caricias que son poco y nada , pero me enloquecen, esos besos apasionados en las noches largas,; esas noches en las que escucho su verdadera voz, pidiendo, o mejor dicho exigiendo mas, robando cada parte de mi ser, todo mi esfuerzo es recompensado, pues él me permite amarlo; y no se queja cuando lo arremeto de manera violenta, le gusta; y no se molesta cuando marco su deliciosa piel, le fascina.

Me, nos enloquece la brusquedad del momento y el placer mesclado con toque de dolor; él me grita "más fuerte!" y yo lo obedezco, él me grita "más profundo" y no lo dudo, "más rápido" con esa voz excitante y soy presa de un orgasmo al igual que él, y me siento como un niño malo que ha jurado ser su fiel sirviente, su amante, su violento secreto que entra en su ser profanándolo y mordiéndolo, mi saliva en su cuerpo y su dulce esencias derramada en mi pecho desnudo, mientras una calidad lo invade de manera brusca y placentera.

Pero….. ¿Cómo llegue a esto? ¿Como es que deje a mi novia y a los "mastodontes sin cerebro" (como él los llama) que tengo por amigos a un lado?

Bien, estoy dispuesto a contar como es que me hice adicto a esa suculenta droga llamada Arthur Kirkland.

Ok, si esta corto, pero es que no se, hace tiempo que no hago nada, y pues esto ya estaba en mi libreta mágica, y me disculpo con mi "editora" porque no se lo envié para que lo editara, perdón, enserio pero algo –alguien- surgio y me –golpeo- presiono para que lo subiera y me –amenazo- vigilo para que no fallara D:


End file.
